Setelah
by Nama Saya Putri
Summary: Perang telah usai, pesta dansa bagi seluruh Pemburu Bayangan dan Penghuni Dunia Bawah, cahaya bulan yang indah sebagai pemandangan, dan ucapan selamat malam dari kedua saudara tak sedarah.


Disclaimer : The Mortal Instruments is belong to Cassandra Clare

A.N. : Settingan berasal dari buku ketiga, bagian Epilog. Saya pribadi menyukai kenyataan bahwa Jace akan bersama Clary (atau Clarissa? Lebih enak Clary deh kayaknya. Huehehe), maka saya buat fic ini didedikasikan buat mereka. Yeah! Hahaha. Dan spesial juga buat Simon dan Isabell. Mungkin saya bakal membuat fic untuk kalian berdua. Khusus untuk kalian! ;)

Warning : Sangat gaje (oh Ya Allah) dan terlalu banyak _kissing scene_ yang baru saya buat. Satu-satunya fic yang penuh dengan hal seperti ini. TIDAK! (teriak sendiri)

~oOo~

Aula Piagam penuh dengan Pemburu Bayangan dan Penghuni Dunia Bawah yang berpakaian pesta. Beberapa di antaranya sedang berdansa dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Lagu-lagu _slow _terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan yang berhiaskan marmer-marmer mengkilap dengan kaca yang bersih seperti air sebagai atapnya. Patung sang malaikat telah menemukan cahayanya lagi. Air di dalamnya tidak kering lagi, setelah perang berdurasi sepuluh menit antara Iblis dan kekuatan persatuan antara Pemburu Bayangan dan Para Penghuni Dunia Bawah.

Dan pasangan Simon dan Isabelle terlihat begitu seirama dengan lagu dansa yang diputar. Masing-masing sedang tersenyum malu. Tangan Isabell memegang pundak Simon lembut begitupula Simon yang memeluk pinggang Isabelle. "Umm, Isabelle? Aku mau bertanya suatu hal yang bodoh kepadamu. Bolehkah?" kata Simon dengan suara yang agak direndahkan dan kalaupun ia mengeraskan suaranya, pasti akan ditenggelamkan oleh hingar bingar pesta dansa itu.

"Apa?" kata Isabell sambil tersipu malu dan melihat mata Simon lekat-lekat. Pemuda yang ditatapnya itu menyeringai kecil. "Apakah kau _suka_ denganku, Isabelle Lightwood?"

Sang gadis terdiam beberapa saat, menghentikan dansa keduanya. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah dan entah disengaja atau tidak, tangannya terayun memukul pelan bahu Simon. "Kau betul-betul membuat pertanyaan _bodoh_, Simon," katanya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Simon hanya tertawa menanggapi Isabelle. Matanya memutar lalu menatap cowok vampir di depannya. "Serius! Tahu _gak, _kau itu begitu bodoh dalam menciptakan pertanyaan-"

"Setidaknya Clary yang mengajarkanku membuat _seribu pertanyaan yang bodoh_ untuk ditanyakan kepada 'orang-orang tertentu' dalam hidupmu," terang Simon sambil memeluk pinggang Isabelle lagi dan menuntunnya untuk berdansa kembali. Isabelle mengikuti tangan Simon yang menginstruksinya untuk kembali berdansa, lalu berkata, "Clary betul-betul sama denganmu, ya? Satu jiwa yang tidak bisa dipisahkan."

Simon hanya tersenyum kecil dan dengan refleks memeluk Isabell, membiarkan cewek itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Muka Isabell tenggelam di antara kedua lengan Simon. Lagi-lagi pipinya bersemu merah di atas wajah tirus putih pucatnya. Ia tak mendengar detak jantung Simon _karena seharusnya memang seperti itu_. _Dia vampir Isabelle! Kau tidak bisa mendengar seberapa groginya ia saat ia memelukmu seperti ini!_ batinnya dalam hati. Isabelle mendongak, berusaha menatap wajah Simon yang tengah memandang lurus ke depan dengan kedua tangan masih memeluk Isabelle erat.

"Simon-" panggilnya, membuat Simon sedikit berdehem. Suaranya sedikit mendengung di telinga Isabelle tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Dan seketika itu pula, badan Isabelle seperti disingkirkan dengan cara yang sedikit kasar. Isabelle terlepas dari pelukan Simon dan menoleh ke arah sampingnya. Cewek di depannya terlihat sangat bosan, terlihat dari wajahnya yang kusut bagaikan baju yang belum dirapikan dengan setrika.

"Maaf, Isabelle. Kukira jatah waktumu telah habis. Sekarang giliranku untuk berdansa dengan Simon," katanya. Isabelle memutar matanya dan rambutnya yang hitam tergerai itu mengikuti gerakan kepalanya yang sedikit bergoyang. "Ya sudah, Maia." Isabelle berbalik ke arah Simon, menarik tangan kanan Maia dan menyatukan tangan Maia dan Simon. "Silahkan menikmati waktu kalian berdua, sementara aku akan berdiam di pojok sambil meminum segelas sampanye."

"Oh ayolah, Isabelle," protes Simon dengan memasang wajah kecewanya. "Bergabunglah bersama kami berdua-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Simon. Untuk apa pula aku di tengah orang-orang yang berdansa? Yang ada aku malah mengganggu orang yang tengah _berbahagia_ di sini."

Simon menghela nafasnya-walaupun sebenarnya tak ada nafas yang keluar- lalu menarik Maia ke dalam pelukannya dan mulai berdansa dengan lagu yang masih sama seperti tadi. Isabelle tersenyum lalu mundur perlahan-lahan dari kerumunan dan menuju ke tempat pengambilan minum di pojok sana.

Kembali ke lantai dansa. Di seberang sana, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut keemasan sedang memeluk seorang gadis berambut kemerahan yang juga memeluknya. Mereka membenamkan wajah mereka ke dalam pelukan masing-masing. Sang pemuda memainkan jari-jarinya di rambut sang gadis lalu memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Sang gadis hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap-usap punggung pemuda itu lembut.

"Jace, kau berbau parfum maskulin yang sedikit menyengat hidungku-"

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan, Clary? Jangan bersikap kau tidak menyukainya."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak menyukainya? Justru aku sangat...menyukainya."

Jace melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah Clary yang tengah bersemu merah. Jace menyeringai lalu memeluknya lagi. Tangan Clary hanya membeku di samping badannya, tak bergerak. "Aku senang bahwa aku bukan _kakakmu_ lagi. Aku senang sekali mengetahui fakta itu."

"Sudahlah, Jace. Kau tak perlu mengulangnya berapa kali. Untuk kau ketahui, kau berkata seperti itu sebanyak tiga kali sepanjang waktu pada hari ini dan dua minggu yang lalu."

Jace tertawa lalu mencium leher Clary lembut yang sudah tersingkap oleh rambutnya sedari tadi. Clary merasakan sengatan seperti setrum itu menjalari dirinya, dan sedikit membuat sensasi menggelitik di perutnya. "Jace-"

"Aku terlalu bernafsu saat ini, Clary" kata Jace sambil terus menciumi leher Clary.

Clary hanya menikmati sensasi penuh rasa itu lalu tertawa kecil. _Jace memang makin bernafsu saja. Seperti kucing yang kelaparan_, batin Clary lalu memeluk Jace erat. Pemuda itu mendapat sinyal dari Clary seperti _lakukanlah aku dengan apa yang kau mau._ Tapi itu membuat Jace langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Clary, membuat gadis di hadapannya itu hanya terkesima olehnya. "Jace? Ada apa?" katanya dengan nada heran. Jace hanya menggeleng lalu memeluk pinggang Clary erat.

Clary merasa bosan dan pesta ini terlalu monoton. Musik dansa yang _bikin _ngantuk itu membuat Clary sempat menguap kecil beberapa kali. Dan sesuatu hal yang sangat tak disangkanya terjadi.

Musik mendentum keras di seluruh penjuru Aula Piagam. Clary mendongak ke lantai atas dan terlihat Simon tengah melambai ke arahnya. Clary tersenyum lalu menatap Jace. "Ia selalu tahu selera_ku_. Selera remaja yang sesungguhnya." Jace tersenyum lalu memeluk Clary dari belakang. "Si vampir itu sangat pintar mencarikan suasana yang beku. Vampir yang gaul."

Musik _Like A G6 _(1)menghentak seluruh Aula Piagam dengan kencang. Beberapa remaja Pemburu Bayangan dan Penghuni Dunia Bawah langsung bergoyang dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Para orang tua hanya menatap Simon marah. Tatapan yang mencerminkan kemarahan karena telah mengganggu kenyamanan mereka dalam berdansa dengan lambat.

"Hei, vampir! Turun kau! Matikan musik gila itu!" teriak salah satu Penghuni Dunia Bawah, kaum manusia serigala. Simon mengambil sebuah _microphone_ dan berbicara melalui benda itu. "Ayolah orang tua semuanya! Mari kita kembali sejenak ke masa muda! Inilah kehidupan remaja yang sungguh penuh dengan warna-warni!" teriaknya.

Dan bukannya kapok, Simon makin mengencangkan volume suaranya. Terdengar lagu itu makin menghentak aula. Remaja-remaja makin bersemangat bergoyang secara _gila-gilaan_ di lantai dansa, hingga melupakan pasangan dansa tadi. Beberapa orang tua yang memang tidak tahu malu, langsung bergoyang mengikuti irama. Entah gaya mereka dicap sedikit _norak_ dan berlebihan oleh orang lain.

Tapi tak berapa lama, para orang tua langsung mengikuti irama lagu yang sangat nge-_beat_. Termasuk Clary dan Jace yang bergoyang a la mereka sendiri. Mereka berteriak-teriak tak keruan. Dan ternyata, Amatis, Luke, Jocelyn, Magnus, Alec, dan yang lainnya juga ternyata terbawa arus musik yang sangat menghentak. Simon tersenyum puas lalu turun ke bawah dengan cepat, melewati tangga yang melingkar.

"Simon!"

Simon mendengar seseorang-bukan, lebih tepatnya Isabelle- memanggil namanya. Simon melesat melewati kerumunan lalu menatap Isabelle yang telah berdiri mantap di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang. Dan ketika Simon telah berada di depannya-persis di depannya-, Isabelle langsung menarik pemuda itu lebih dekat dengannya lalu menciumnya hingga Isabelle betul-betul terengah-engah kehabisan nafas. "Sori, Simon. Aku hanya sedikit terburu-buru. Tapi maukah kau bergoyang bersamaku?" tanya Isabelle sopan.

Simon hanya menyeringai lalu menarik tangan Isabelle ke atas. "Dengan sangat hati, Nona!"

!

"Clary? Kau masih di sana?"

Suara itu membuat Clary berpaling pada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Clary tersenyum dan berkata, "Ya, aku masih di sini. Kau kenapa tak pulang, Simon?"

Simon menyejajari Clary yang tengah memandangi cahaya bulan sabit melalui atap kaca Aula Piagam. Gaun perak Clary yang dipijamnya dari Amatis-saudari Luke-terpantul dengan cahaya bulan, membuat gaunnya terlihat berkilauan. "Clary, tadi aku menanyakan satu pertanyaan bodoh untuk Isabelle."

"Oh ya?" kata Clary antusias. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku, aku hanya bertanya _apakah dia menyukaiku_," kata Simon sambil menatap bulan sabit yang tengah bersinar di atas sana. Clary mendelik lalu menyeringai ke arah Simon. "Lalu? Apa yang dikatakan?"

"Dia hanya berkata bahwa pertanyaanku itu bodoh," kata Simon lalu menatap Clary. Wajah Clary yang bersimbah cahaya bulan membuatnya menjadi sangat cantik. Rambut kemerahannya menjadi merah terang yang glamor dan...seksi. Simon lalu memanggil nama sahabatnya itu.

"Oh ya, darimana kau dapat CD lagu yang tadi kau putar?"

"Itu? Aku minta kepada seorang kawananku untuk mengambilnya di rumahku."

"Tidak menimbulkan keributan di rumahmu, kan?"

"Sayangnya, tidak."

Clary pun tersenyum lalu menatap bulan dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Clarissa," katanya pelan. Clary yang masih menutup matanya dan menghadap cahaya bulan, hanya berdehem. "Maukah kuantar kau pulang?" tawarnya. "Lagipula, Jace tadi menyuruhku mengantarmu pulang cepat _kalau-kalau___pulang terlambat."

Clary menurunkan kepalanya lalu menoleh ke arah Simon. Matanya telah terbuka sempurna, memandangi wajah Simon di depannya. Clary dengan santai menggamit lengan Simon lalu memintanya untuk jalan. "Ayo, Simon. Kita jalan!"

Clary membuka pintu rumah Amatis yang telah gelap-hanya lampu penerang yang tergantung di depan rumah. Clary menutup pintu rumah Amatis pelan, lalu berjalan-berusaha tanpa suara-melewati lorong panjang rumah Amatis hingga ia menemukan tangga untuk naik ke lantai atas. Terdengar suara mendengkur yang halus di seberang tangga bawah. _Pasti itu suara Luke!_ pikir Clary. Berani bertaruh, Amatis, Jocelyn, dan Luke telah tidur di ranjang mereka masing-masing.

Dan dengan cepat, Clary naik ke kamarnya dengan suara hentakan kakinya yang sedikit ia perkecil agar tak menimbulkan suara gaduh. Tengah malam yang sunyi dan dingin di Alicante, membuatnya mencintai suasana seperti ini-suasana yang tak pernah ditemuinya di Brooklyn. Pintu kayu kamarnya sekarang berada di hadapannya. Clary memutar kenop pintu dan membuka pintu seukuran dirinya. Ia masuk dari celah-celah pintu lalu menutupnya kembali.

Seketika, sebuah bayangan bangun dari tempat tidurnya membuatnya menjerit tertahan. Bayangan itu makin mendekatinya dan jelaslah sudah, ketika bayangan itu terpantul oleh cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela kamar Clary.

"Ja-Jace? Sedang apa kau di sini? Mengapa kau tidak di rumah keluarga Penhallow?" tanya Clary dengan suara yang pelan. Jace menatap Clary lalu berkata, "Aku bosan di sana. Kau tahu? Alec pergi entah ke mana dengan Magnus setelah acara selesai. Isabelle dan Alline tengah bergosip habis tentang cowok-cowok. Maklum saja, remaja perempuan selalu seperti itu."

Clary terkekeh lalu berjalan melewati Jace menghampiri sudut kamar, tempat di mana koper baju-baju Amatis diletakkan. Clary melepaskan sepatunya lalu berkata, "Lalu? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin menemuimu."

"Oh ya?" kata Clary lalu menghampiri Jace. "Bukankah kau mau _tidur_ bersamaku?"

"Jangan berspekulasi negatif dulu, Clary! Oke aku mau tidur bersamamu, tapi tidak melakukan hal 'itu'."

"Ya, oke. Silahkan. Tidurlah."

Jace menarik tangan Clary ke tempat tidur bersamanya lalu menjatuhkan badannya dan badan Clary bersamaan. "Hei, Jace! Aku belum sempat berganti baju," elak Clary. Tapi Jace keburu menciumnya lagi dan menyeringai. "Tak usah. Biar esok pagi, aku bisa melihatmu secantik sekarang."

Clary merasakan pipinya bersemu merah. Jace pun berbalik, memunggungi Clary lalu mengucap, "Selamat malam."

Clary tersenyum lalu menyematkan satu tangannya untuk memeluk Jace.

"Selamat malam juga."

FIN

(1) Like A G6 by Far East Movement. Tahu kan?


End file.
